Cells contain a wide variety of cellular components appropriate to their function. They contain, for example, DNA and their expression products including a host of proteinaceous materials. This invention is useful for the isolation of such cellular components, but in particular, the invention is principally suited for the isolation of nucleic acids, DNA and RNA.
DNA is a critical component in the sequence of biological reactions which results in the expression of the myriads of proteins including hormones, enzymes and structural tissue essential for the existence of all forms of life. There is a critical need for small and large amounts of DNA for research purposes as well as diagnostic and therapeutic uses.
Plant/animal cells, tissues and organs, insects and microorganisms including viruses, yeast, fungi, algae and bacteria, and other materials are potential sources of DNA. However, the structural organization of some of these sources can be so strong such that it is difficult, time consuming and may require expensive equipment to isolate DNA from those tissues.
For instance, DNA isolation from certain bacteria is difficult because the cell walls are not readily susceptible to lysis. Current protocols for isolating DNA from bacteria frequently employ enzymes such as lysostaphin or lysozyme to digest the bacterial cell wall followed by the addition of denaturing agents to lyse cells and inactivate the nucleases.